Mass Effect: Inquisition
Mass Effect: Inquisition is an eight-page mini comic taht explores the character of Captain Bailey, the head of C-Sec Security. Written by Mac Walters, drawn by Jean Diaz. It was first made available on the USA Today website. It is also included in the graphic novel release of Mass Effect: Evolution, and in a two-comic collection with Mass Effect: Incursion on Dark Horse Digital. Story The comic opesn at the Citadel in 2186, after the events of Mass Effect 2, Captain Bailey is talking to his child, and says he hopes to be back on Earth for the Salmon Run. After saying goodbye he recieves a message from Councilor Udina, stating there is a matter he wishes to discuss with Bailey, and that he come to Udinas office. Bailey meets Udina in his office on the Presidium and Udina jumps right to the matter, claiming that C-Sec has been compromised, stating he has evidence that different Factions within C-Sec that have aided enemies of the Citadel Council, and that Executor Pallin himself is involved. Udina asks Bailey to investigate Pallin, and that the executor has been seen coming and going from an office in Baileys district, and asks that Bailey report to Udina only. Despite Baileys misgivings, he takes the information and leaves, Udina suggests that Bailey take his weapon. Upon arriving at the Office building Bailey finds two dead C-Sec agents, one with a Datapad with a picture of the Executor on it, and comes to the conclusion that they were looking for the same thing as him, just as Pallin comes up behind him. Bailey informs Pallin of Udinas accusations, but the executor demands to datapad, while aiming his weapon at Bailey, he hands over the datapad, to which Pallin states that Udina cannot be trusted, Bailey notes it was the same thing that Udina said about him, but it was not his picture in the hands of a dead C-Sec agent. Pallin calls the accusations lies, but Bailey tells officers to come pick him up, to which Pallin attacks Bailey by opening fire, Bailey returns fire hitting the executor, who says that Udina and Bailey will not get away with this, to which Bailey replies it was not for us to decide. Bailey kills Pallin, and grabs the datapad, and sits in the dark, clutching it, wondering why Pallin didnt kill him when he came in. He returns to Udina office and tells Udina something doesnt feel right, that Pallin was shocked at his accusations. Udina says that he was only shocked because he was caught, but Bailey claims that his experience has taught him how to read people and that he'd bet his arm Pallin was innocent. Udina dismisses his concerns as a matter for the investigators and suggests that Bailey get some rest. Bailey says that he'd hoped to visit Earth with his impending time off, but Udina says he may not be able to, with his new responsibilities, and after promotes him to Commander. Udina leaves, saying that the Council expects a full report of his findings, while Bailey stands, looking out over the Presidium, sorry that he won't be able to return to Earth and see his child. Featured Characters *Captain Bailey *Councilor Udina *Executor Pallin Featured Locations *The Citadel Category:Inquistion Category:Mini-Comics